My Son
by Bob Rhynoplasty
Summary: Elliot’s son is in trouble, but he doesn’t know how to get him out of this. Will he risk his job to save his son? Slash pairing! don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

My Son

Summary: Elliot's son is in trouble, but he doesn't know how to get him out of this. Will he risk his job to save his son? Of course he will!

Disclaimer: That bastard Dick Wolf stole my idea and totally changed everything! Just kidding, really, I own nothing.

* * *

I hate hiding.

I hate lying to everyone. Telling them something but feeling something else. I play football, and play pranks, I flirt with girls. But that's not me. Don't get me wrong, I love playing football, and playing pranks is every freshman boys' favorite past time. Especially against the teachers. But that's not all I am.

I'm lying in bed, with you next to me. I hold your cheek in my hand. You look beautiful. You grab my hand and kiss my palm. I smile. "How you feeling?" You ask me.

"Sore," I say honestly. "Great."

"First time hurts like a bitch. It'll calm down soon." You pat my arm in comfort. "You'll be OK."

"I know,I feel kind of weird though."

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone to fast," you say, I shrug it off.

"Had to happen eventually. I'm glad it happened with you." You laugh.

"Fag!" you yell. I laugh, even though it hurts slightly.

"I think we've established this by now." You smile and kiss me. "Dickie" my smile fades and my stomach turns to knots. I can't believe I'm doing this. What the hell is wrong with me! "I love you." Your smile fades as well. I knew it. I shouldn't have said something. I made a mistake. You get up and start to get dressed.

"I'm sorry," I say, putting my boxers on. "I just thought," I stop. What did I think? I thought I was making a huge mistake.

"Jay, look, this thing we got here, is just that, a thing. Nothing more! So you can stop making puppy dog eyes at me in class, and writing me those emails, alright, my sister saw those, you know what she said? What she called me?" I shake my head. "A freak. She threatened to tell my parents! Do you have any idea what me father is like?"

"I'm sorry!" I pull my shirt over my head. You're pulling at your clothes so hard I'm surprised they haven't ripped yet.

"I don't care! Look I'm not a fag aright." I laugh out loud at this.

"Give me a fucking break!"

"What!"

"In case you haven't noticed, most guys don't fuck other guys."

"Don't start!"

"You're gay." I step closer. "This whole thing," I make circles with my arm, indicating everything we just did. "Means you're gay."

"I don't take it in the ass."

"You sucked my dick. What'd you do? Pretend I was your girlfriend?"

"Fuck you!"

"You already did that." You hit me. Hard. I fall back. I just laugh as I wipe off the blood. "I didn't know you liked it rough." You hit me again. I keep laughing. So you keep hitting me, trying to make me shut up. But I keep on laughing.The pain is unbearble butI don't care.I hide it,I laugh.Sojust hit harder, and I laugh harder.You kick me in the stomach and I cough up blood.

"That all you got fag?" You pick me up and the last thing I see is the wall coming closer to my face.

I still love you.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Detective Billy Martin/ Nat: The last chapter was in Jay's POV, and he was the one beaten up. I know it was kind of confusing, and I apologize, this one will be a little more understandable, and hopefully a little funnier, can't make promises though.

Chapter 2:

Elliot's POV:

Keep your eyes open. Damn it keep your eyes open, you have paperwork to finish. Paperwork is boring. Really boring. I always preferred being out doing all the cop crap than inside typing up the paperwork from the cases. I mean, you can drive around, talk to people and even occasionally hit someone, what could be more fun than that?

The phone rings. I quickly pick it up, hoping who ever is on the other line can give me a break from work. "Stabler," I say, suddenly wide awake.

"Detective we have a case for you."

"Ok," I grab a pen and listen to the address. Sometimes I wonder if the nine one one response guys have any emotions whatsoever. If they do, they don't show it much. I hang up the phone, "Liv," I say I across the adjoining desks to my partner, Olivia.

Olivia Benson is probably one of the only people who could put up with me for a long period of time. I'm still surprised Kathy managed, but like all people, she ran away screaming. Not really screaming, but you get the point. Olivia left too, but she came back. I shouldn't take it personal, she didn't come back for me or anything, she came back for the job. But still, she didn't leave me forever. And that makes me feel better.

Oh and did I mention, she's gorgeous. I mean I could have gotten stuck with some ugly old guy like Fin did, that was a joke by the way, instead I get a beautiful woman who could probably kick my ass if she tried. Thankfully she hasn't yet. Still, I don't want to cross her.

"What's up?" she asks, looking up from her own paperwork. I could tell she was just as eager to get out of it as I was.

"We got a case," we stood, grabbed our jackets and were out onto the streets once again. The air was cold, so I pulled her closer to me. My car was down the block. Finally we reached it. I would have been thankful to get into the warmth but my car was freezing. I quickly turned on the ignition and waited a second to warm up. I put my hands on the steering wheel. It was so cold it hurt. I put the car in drive and off I went to the crime scene. In any other city, it could have taken five minutes, except we live in New York and it took twenty. Damn traffic.

The two of us stepped out of the car and walked through the thrall of people. Some guy older than me, yet still wearing a blue uniform was the first person we encountered. "What do we got?" I ask as usual. The old guy leads us to the scene.

"Some kid. Face is covered in blood."

"What happened?" Liv asks.

"We don't know, ME's already up there. She can tell you." I nod and me and Olivia get closer to Melinda. She's standing over the body, already covered in a white sheet. Unpleasantly its soaked through with blood. He's so small. Kid cases are the worst. What did this kid do to deserve such a thing?

"Well?" I ask. Melinda looks up, unsurprised by our presence.

"His face is smashed pretty badly. My guess someone smashed his face in with a blunt object. Kicked the crap out of him too. He's covered in cuts and bruises." I stepped around closer to Melinda so she could pull the sheet up. What I saw made me want to vomit. This kid didn't have a face. All of his exposed skin was swollen and bruised. And I could tell that the skin unexposed was too. He wasn't very tall, five feet about. His hair was blond. I could tell because it was spiked, and the tips weren't covered in blood, but that was only a small favor.

"Rape?" I said as calmly as I could. I didn't want to show that I was affected by this sight. This kid looked the same age as my son. Which wasn't a pleasant or happy thought. Melinda didn't seem too happy either.

"Help me turn him over." At first I'll admit I was a bit skeptical, but nevertheless, I agreed. I put a pair of gloves on and helped her flip our newest victim on his side. His back was facing us. "What does that look like to you?" she asked, pointing to a small round red stain on the boy's jeans.

"Blood." Melinda let go. "So he was raped."

"Looks like."

"There any ID?"

"None that we've found so far." We started walking away from the boy. At that moment I vowed to find who ever the hell did this and make him pay.

"Hey I found something!" someone called from behind us. I turned around, I assumed the others did too. Some guy ran towards us holding a wallet. "The kid's name is Jason Flarrity. He's sixteen." The guy said, handing me Jason's driver's license. "Here," the guy said again. "School ID," he handed me that too. "Goes to Grover Cleveland out in Queens." That one sentence rang through my ears. How the hell? I looked back at the boy under that thick sheet.

"Elliot what's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"That's the twin's school."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ok, so, a kid, from my kids's school was found beaten to death. I'm going to start homeschooling. Olivia walked into the building about a half an hour ago. We talked to the principle and he directed us to different classroom where we could interview people. A young boy walks in, probably 14, he looks like he's got an attitude. He looks angry. He sits down in a desk across from me.

"Hi," I say, "What's your name?"

"Kevin," he answers angrily. This is going to be a long day.

"Kevin, what can you tell me about Jason Flarrity?" I open my notebook.

"He was a fag." I stop. Ok, not what I was expecting.

"Excuse me?" Kevin rolls his eyes.

"He was gay, he sucked cock, he liked guys instead of girls. Clear enough for you pops?" I blink.

"Don't call me pops. Did he ever," I shrug, "Ever come on to you?"

"If he did I would of dropped him. No, he had a boyfriend."

"Were you two friends?"

"Hell no!"

"Ok, so how do you know he had a boyfriend?"

"Because, nobody could mess with him, if they did, they'd have to deal with Dick, it's the only reason any of us hung out with him."

I nodded. All of my interviews went pretty much the same way. Jason wasn't a well like guy among his so called friends, they put up with him because a guy named Dick made them. Apparently, Dick, a Junior, was the leader of the pact.

After about an hour I was talking to a young girl, who actually turned out to be a sweet kid. She was the only one who hadn't given me lip all day. "I liked Jay," she said teary eyed. "I can't believe he's gone."

"Karen, I hear people didn't get along with Jay."

Karen rolled her eyes. "That's because we all knew he was gay. How many teenage boys do you know who are acceptant of gay teenage boys?" She had a good point. "They all thought that he was going to hit on them or something. But I knew that wasn't going to happen."

"Yeah and why's that?"

"Have you seen any of these guys? Anything but cute. If I don't hit on them, what makes them think a gay guy's going to. Besides he had his sights set on someone else."

"Who?" I asked, knowing full well it was this Dick guy, I was figuring that Dick was my killer. From what I could tell, he wasn't out yet.

"Dick," I nodded, I didn't jot it down, I had already gotten it twenty times already. "He was always making puppy eyes at him. He practically worshipped him."

"Did Dick feel the same way?"

"Yeah, but he wouldn't admit it to anyone except me."

"And why's that?"

"His father, he was terrified about what he would do to him. His father's like totally against gays."

That I did write down. "So Dick didn't want to come out?"

"No, but Jay did." There was a long pause, then Karen grew very scared. "Dick didn't do this! He wouldn't! He's like the sweetest guy I have ever met."

"Did you see Dick at all yesterday?"

Karen thought for a minute. "At school. He was all excited and happy."

"Did he say why?"

"He didn't, but Jay did. Apparently Dick was going to take Jay's virginity. They were like counting down the minutes till the end of school. It was really kind of cute."

"Jay and Dick were going to have sex, that was planned?" That was a surprise to me. Its possible that the sodomy was actually consensual. But, why would you have consensual sex with a guy and then bask his brains in?

"Yeah," Karen answered. "So you see, it might not have been Dick. It could have been a stranger."

"Maybe." I said emotionless. "Ok, what's Dick's last name?" I grabbed my pen again. Karen took a deep breath before answering.

"Stabler."

The pen flew out of my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I tried to regain my composure, but it wasn't working well. "Dick Stabler?" I had to ask. Was it possible to have more than one Dick Stabler's in this school?

"Yeah?" Karen seemed nervous, of course I pretty much just threw a pen at her.

"Does he have a sister?" I brace myself.

"He has three. But Elizabeth's the only one who goes here, everyone else is in college already." Damn. "That's why he was so afraid of his dad. You know, he couldn't carry on the family name and all that crap." I felt a ping of guilt at that. My son was possibly a murderer because of me. Because he was afraid of me. Do you know how much that hurts? I nod.

"Ok, thank you." Karen looks worried.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

"Yeah, yes. You can go now." She nods, then walks out the door. I slump down in my chair. How is this possible. Dickie? No, Dickie is not gay, and he sure as hell isn't a murderer. There's no way.

The door opens, and my son walks in. He looks like he's been crying. I know at that moment that its all true. Dickie is gay. But I refuse to believe he is a murderer.

I walk to him and embrace him tightly. For the first time in years he doesn't push me away. "You really miss him don't you?" I ask earnestly. Dickie's grip loosens, and finally he shoves me away.

"How could you say that! Dad I'm not gay!"

"Dickie, I don't care if you're gay or straight, or decide to tell me you you want to become a fire truck! You are my son, and I love you." His eyes fill up with surprise. "Now tell me, are you gay?" He looks down, then nods.

"Yeah."

"Were you dating Jay Flarrity?" Again he nods.

"Did you have sex with him?" I don't care if my son is gay, I swear. But having sex when he's sixteen, yeah that bothers me. But he still nods.

"I'm sorry dad." I'm fuming. He looks back at me. "Dad, I'm sorry! Alright, I'm sorry I'm gay."

"It's not about that! What the hell were you thinking? Your sixteen, you shouldn't be having sex with anyone."

"Oh like you didn't!"

"I was eighteen!" Yeah, like he needed to hear that. I back away. I brace myself against one of the desks. "Dickie, you don't understand." I pause. "Jay is dead, and you had sex with him. Don't you get it? Everybody is going to think it was you! Everyone is going to think you killed him!" I jump up from my position and get in his face. But he looks so serious, even with tears in his eyes. I turn away from him.

"I did." I stop. I turn back to my son.

"What did you just say?"

"I did. I killed Jay." I slap him across the face.

"Don't you say that! Do not say that!" Tears are starting to form in my eyes now. "God damnit don't say that."

"I was scared! And angry," he's choking on his sobs now. "I didn't mean to, I swear to god, I didn't mean it. He told me that he loved me." He can barely stand anymore, I leap forward and wrap my arms around him. "We started fighting, and I hit him, and he laughed. And he just kept laughing, and I kept hitting him. Oh god, I'm so sorry!"

"Dickie, it's ok," oh who am I kidding. There's no way this is ok! They are going to take my son away from me. They're going to throw him prison. I can't let that happen. That's it. I have to get Dickie the hell out of the city...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

M first problem is trying to get Dickie out of the building before anyone realizes he's connected to Jay. Or before anyone realizes I'm running out on the job. I look outside in the hall, and sure enough that fucking principal is pacing in front of the next classroom where Liv is. Ok, I can do this. I motion to Dickie to follow me. He gives me this look like "Are you crazy?" "Dickie, come on!" He rolls his eyes but follows he anyhow.

We walk forward towards the principal. No doubt he'll stop us, but I'm an excellent liar. seriously. "Detective, where are you going with my student?"

"He's my son. I'm taking him home." I keep walking.

"Oh, oh yes, of course, would you like to take your daughter as well?" But I keep walking. Dickie and I sign out before walking right out the front door. I really hope Liv doesn't notice I'm gone.

"Why does the principal know you have a sister?" Most principals don't know a student unless they get in a lot of trouble.

"She's been in a few altercations. Mom usually handles it" Great. My son's a murderer and my daughter's a troublemaker. This is really a bad day.

"Why is this the first time I'm hearing about this?" Dickie shrugs.

"You were always working. Mom figured you wouldn't care."

"Dickie, do me a favor don't play the guilt trip on me. I'm running out on my job for you." We get in the car.

"Yeah, talk about a guilt trip." I turn on the ignition, and put the car in reverse. I roll m eyes.

"Dickie, don't start with me. Alright, now is not a good time. Ok, the first thing we have to do is ditch the car."

"Oh brilliant Einstein, what do you plan we do? Hitchhike out of town?" That's it! I smacked upside the back of his head. But I hit him a little too hard, his head jerked forward.

"Trade the car for something else." I pull out of the parking lot and take a left. Where is there a used car lot? "Do you know where a used car lot is around here?" Dickie rolls his eyes.

"You live around here too, or are you too busy with your new girlfriend?" I slam on the breaks. Dickie's head slams against the dashboard. Ouch.

"Who the hell told you I had a girlfriend?" I ask as he rubs his head.

"Mom did. That's why you two broke up." I shake my head.

"No, we broke up because she cheated on me." Now Dickie shakes his head. But I think he has a headache because as soon as he does he grabs it in pain.

"No, mom wouldn't do that."

"Oh, but I would?" I'm a little hurt. My own son thinks I'm a cheater. God, my family is fucked up.

"Well you're never home."

"I'm always working." He rolls his eyes again. That's getting on my nerves. "Dickie, my job involves a lot of commitment."

"Yeah? Well so does being a father." Ouch. It feels like he just slapped me across the face.

"Dickie, I'm throwing away my career and possibly my freedom to get you out of town. If we keep fighting we'll never get anywhere, and they will catch. And they will throw you in prison. Your future will be ruined. I'm not going to let that happen. I know I'm not always there for you, but I'm here now, but if you don't want me here, then I'll take you back to the school and let Liv walk you out in handcuffs." There's a tear in my eye, but I refuse to let it fall. Dickie's eyes are filled with guilt. Great. This is starting out splendidly. Someone behind me honks his horn. Oh yeah, I'm in the middle of the road. I step on the gas.

"Come on." We drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Olivia's POV:

"Dick Stabler." I try to let that sink in. I've heard it twelve times today, but I still can't believe it. That's Elliot's son, he's not a murderer, and I can't believe he's gay. I know Fin's son is gay, but not Elliot's. Not Dickie.

"If anyone killed that little fag it was Dick Stabler," I heard that in my first interview. I nearly lost my balance and fell off my chair.

"Dickie didn't like Jason?" The boy had shook his head.

"No, he liked that fag, unfortunately. But he was still in the closet. The fag was out."

"Could you stop referring to Jason as the fag?" I asked frustrated.

"What would you prefer I call him?"

"Jason?" The boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." It only got worse as time went on. By the time I was finished, I wanted to talk to Dickie and sort things out. I walk out of the classroom. Standing in the hall is the principal. He's an annoying little twit that keeps hitting on me. Sorry, but I like my men taller, and more attractive, and less whiny, pretty much everything you're not.

"Excuse me," I say, trying to get his attention, seeing as he's turned away from me. I can't remember his name. He turns back and smiles.

"Everything ok?" I nod.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to one more student. A Richard Stabler." The principal gave me a look like I'm crazy.

"But he's not here. Your partner took him home two hours ago." Ok, now I look like he's crazy.

"He took him." The principal nodded. Ok, that doesn't work. I pull out my cell and dial the number embedded in my brain. It rings four times before going to voicemail.

"Hi, you got Elliot Stabler," said Elizabeth's voice. She was messing with her father's phone again. How typical. "He's too busy at the moment catching pedophiles and rapists, he'll have to get back to you!" I roll my eyes. Cragen would love to hear that. Finally I hear the beep.

"Elliot, what's this I hear about you taking Dickie home? Look we have to interrogate him. Elliot where the hell are you? Call me back when you get this." I hang up. My gut is screaming that this isn't going to turn out very good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Dickie's POV:

I don't know what to say to my dad right now. I know I should be happy that he's helping, but I can't help but yell. I not only killed someone, but I killed Jay. I was so afraid that my dad would hate me if he found out that I was gay. Now he knows the truth, and he's helping me escape from prison.

He's a pretty cool guy.

"Dad?" I say timidly. He looks at me for a split second. We are almost at the used car lot. "Thanks. I mean, for everything." He smiles. "And I'm sorry about what happened."

"So am I." I look away. There's a soft sound coming from my dad's pocket. It sounds like his cell phone. Dad pulls it out and takes a look at who's calling. Then he hands it to me. "Throw it out." What?

"What?"

"If we keep it, TARU will be able to track where we're going. Throw it out." I roll down my window and throw the cell phone onto the street. It hits the road and crashes into a million pieces.

Elliot's POV:

It took me three hours to finally get a trade for my car. No doubt Olivia is looking for me right now. I'm trying to get out of here before Olivia thinks to look for us here. I take my new keys from the seller and headed for my new car. It wasn't a nice car, but it should get us up to Canada.

"Dickie!" I wave him over. We should really come up with new names for the two of us. Then I notice her.

Olivia.

Oh shit.

"Dickie! Move!" He jerks his head to see Olivia head his way. His eyes bug out of his head but he moves towards the car. Olivia starts running for us. Sorry Liv, but you're not getting my son.

We climb in the car, I put the key into the ignition and turn it on as fast as I can. Olivia's almost at the car.

"Elliot!" she yells. I notice her hand reach for her gun. Oh come on! You're going to shoot me? "Elliot get out of the car!"

"Dad hurry!" I put the car in drive and speed out as fast as I can, whipping past Olivia. I pull onto the road, and I almost get into an accident too. But we're out of Olivia's grasp. At least for now.

"Was she going to shoot at us?" Dickie asks.

"I don't think so. If she was going to, she would have. But to be on the safe side, let's not cross her path again."

_This isn't my best chapter, it probably won't make a lot of sense, but i was trying to get another chapter in as soon as possible. R&R please!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Dickie's POV:

We've been driving for hours. I know we're heading upstate, probably towards Canada. Dad's smart, he knows that New York can't extradite on capital offenses. And if we manage not to do anything stupid, we may be able to get away with this.

I feel bad though. If this plan works, I'll never be able to see my mom or my sisters again. Nor will my dad. I'm not sure if it's a fair trade.

"Look, Dickie, I was thinking." I turn to him. He's focused entirely on the road. "We should come up with different names." I shrug.

"I guess." What could I be called? For some reason the only name I can think of right now is Jay.

How could I have done that? I killed one of the only people who understood me, he loved me. And I killed him. I'm an ass. I'm worse than an ass, I'm a murderer.

The car next to us honks loudly. That's when I notice that dad was swerving into the next lane. "Jesus! Dad!" Dad swerves back into our lane. "What the fuck?!" Dad slaps me.

"Don't swear!" I roll my eyes.

"You almost kill us then yell at me for swearing? Are you fucking shitting me?" I think I'm pushing him a little too far.

"Dickie I've been driving for six fucking hours, It was already four in the afternoon when we left! I'm tired." I sigh.

"Maybe we should stop somewhere to get some sleep?" I suggest. He nods.

"Yeah. Um. How much money do you have?" Oh fuck, I forgot about that.

"A twenty, I think." He nods.

Ok. He turns off onto the next exit. We come to a cheap motel pretty quickly. When I say cheap, I also mean disgusting.

The front desk manager is a woman who's probably only a few years younger than my dad. She's very pretty, you know, for a girl. "Hi." dad says with a smile. The woman blushes. Oh dear lord.

"Hello." She looks away. "Do you need a room?"

"Yeah," Dad leans down on the desk and flashes a bright smile. Gross, my father's flirting. "How much would one cost?"

"Forty dollars a night." Crap. I'm not sure if we have a night.

"Really? That seems a little steep." He looks thoughtfully.

"Oh, well," he looks back at her. "If you want, I can give you a discount." Man he's good.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"Yeah, I mean. If you'd be willing to do me a favor," she blushes. "You can um. Consider your room on the house." Dad smiles wider. Dude, he's going to pimp himself out for a motel room! That's just wrong!

"Tell me what you want." She blushes even more. Then she turns to me. I lift my arms in defeat.

"You do what you want with him." She smiles at me. "Um, can I have a room key?"

"Oh," she giggles. "Of course." She hands me the key. Room seven. I wink at my dad before leaving for the room. Dad stays behind to fulfill his "favor."

It wasn't until two in the morning that he came back. He walked slowly, like it was a struggle to make his legs move. His eyes were wide in shock. He was pretty much completely traumatized. He sits down at the edge of his bed. I sit up in mine. These things were not comfy, or even pretty. Plaid quilt. Enough said.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it." I nod.

"Never happened." I fall back down on my bed. Dad was still staring off into space when I finally drifted back to sleep.

_Well, that was my latest chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! R&R please. Review and I will love you forever! Lol._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Elliot's POV

Never am I admitting what that woman did. I'd stop thinking about it if it wasn't so terryfying. That is the last time I ever do anything like that. Ever. But I don't want to talk about it.

Dickie snores lightly in his bed next to mine. I can't fall asleep. The memories of what that woman did still swirl around in my head. My back hurts. Further more so does my ass. But I don't want to talk about it.

We are going to need new names. Something that Olivia would never suspect. What's a name that isn't Irish? I don't have the slightest clue. What doesn't sound like Elliot Stabler? Sam? James? Trevor? Ian? Right, like I could pass off as an Ian? Chris? Hmm, I think I could pull off a Chris. But Chris what? I'll have to figure that one out later. Maybe Dickie will have an idea.

He groans next to me. I finally realize that in may be time to get some sleep. I don't really want to. I know my dreams will be filled with images of crazy sex positions with a shy little dominatrix in a tight leather thong with a giant purple vibrator that she likes to put in different holes. But I don't want to talk about it.

I rest my head on my pillow. Slowly I shut my eyes. I can already see her standing over me holding a giant whip telling me to call her momma. This is going to be one long night.

Olivia's POV:

I search Elliot's credit card records. But he hasn't made any transactions recently. Considering I found him at a used car lot, my guess would be that he's driving. If I know Elliot, he's heading up to Canada. But he wouldn't be stupid enough to take a direct route. Unless he knew that I figured it out.

Elliot's smart. He's a good cop. If he were so inclined he could probably outsmart me every step of the way without me ever coming near him. And he knows that if he gets to Canada we won't be able to extradite him on capital offenses. Dickie will be safe to start a new life...

My search takes an extra long time. I'm not really trying that hard. In all honestly I'm still hoping that it's all just a huge mistake. I don't want to think that my partner is running to avoid prosecution because his son committed a murder. But as much as I want Elliot to succeed, I have to remember that a boy was murdered. He deserves justice.

Son of a bitch, why did it have to be Dickie?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Elliot's POV:

We had been driving for hours, but still we haven't reached Canada. But we've only got another few hundred miles to drive, though. It's a good thing too, I'm getting sick and tired of the road. It's been a silent ride most of the trip. Dickie tried asking me about what happened at the motel, but I refused to tell him the truth.

"Come on, Dad, how bad could it be?" I don't respond. Though, I'm sure he could use the light conversation.

"That shy little woman was crazy. She took me back to her room. The place was covered in an odd mix of stuffed animals and leather erotica." I pause for a second, preparing myself to continue the terrible story. "She ripped off her clothes," I can't believe I'm telling my son this.

Break!!!

Olivia's POV:

"Liv!" Fin yells from across the room. I look up from the picture I keep on my desk of Elliot and me at a Christmas party. He actually looks happy in it. I put the picture down and stand up next to my new partner. "We've got 'em." I suck in my breath. I've never been this upset about that information.

"How?" I wouldn't expect Elliot to let us find him. Fin shrugs.

"Guess we got lucky." Or it's a setup. But that doesn't matter. We have a lead, and it's time to go.

"How long till we catch them?" I grab my coat on our way out. The picture of me and Elliot falls to the floor. The glass shatters.

Fin doesn't answer right away. He sees that I'm upset about the picture. "They're putting up a road block. We should see them again in a couple of hours.

End of break!!!

"Well, I don't want to bore you with details." I hope that ends the conversation.

No such luck. "No, dad, come on, you gotta tell me the rest! You can't just end it there!" I take a deep breath. I really can't believe I'm telling my son this. I just have to keep reminding myself that he's done something horribly and needs something to calm his nerves.

"She, uh, shoved me down. Well," this is awkward. "She had all of these toys. Dickie, I'm sorry, this is too weird to talk about with my son." Dickie rolls his eyes.

"Dad, come on, you know I had sex with a guy, what's the difference?" I cringe.

"Just because I know doesn't mean I want to know!" He rolls his eyes again. "She handcuffed me to the bed and shoved a giant thing in my ass, happy?" I can't believe I just said that to my kid. There were some things I swore I would never discuss with my kids.

Anything involving my ass is one of them.

"Did it hurt?" I can tell he's trying to be supportive, but at the same time, I knowing he's trying hard not to laugh his heart out.

"Like hell."

He doesn't say a word for a second, but he does stretch his mouth to hide his smile. It doesn't really work. "It still hurt?"

"Like hell." What is with this conversation? I don't want to talk about this with Dickie. That's sick!

"Maybe she tore something."

"Maybe we need to change the conversation." He shrugs. That's when I notice it. There's a road block up ahead. My heart stops. That's not a coincidence. "Dickie."

"Yeah," I can tell he's scared too. I spare a glance over at him. His face is completely white.

"We're going off road." I swerve off the road and into the forest next to it. Dickie screams and I cling to the steering wheel so hard my knuckles go white. I hear sirens start up behind me but I drive further and further into the forest. "Get ready to jump out." I push the gas in as far as it will go, if we survive this, it will hurt like hell. I shoot a glance behind me, the cops are far enough away. "Dickie, give me something to jam the gas."

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"Watch the damn language and give me something now!" He reaches into the back and pulls back the ice scraper. It will do. I take it from him and jam the one end into the pedal and the other end into the bottom of the dash. The car is going as fast as it can go. I say a quick prayer before I grab Dickie around the waist and pull him towards me. "This is going to hurt."

"No shit."

I open the door and throw ourselves out. Hopefully the cops didn't see that. I tumble down, cracking a few twigs (and ribs) in the process. Yet somehow, I don't feel any pain. I love adrenaline. I cling to Dickie as much as humanly possible. I don't want him to feel this much pain.

Finally we stop rolling. The cops drive past us without even sparing us a glance. Thank you for that. The pain finally starts settling in. I can't believe we survived that.

"You know," Dickie says, a little breathlessly. "You could have just pressed the auto pilot button." He has a point on that one. Damn.

"Shut up."

_Ok, this is where the story starts getting really exciting. The cops are catching up to them and all that other crap. And in the next chapter, Dickie is going to face his feelings about what he did to Jay. R&R!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

We had to start walking towards Canada. Which is not fun. Dickie's been doing nothing but complaining since we made our daring escape from the car. I'm tempted to slam my fist into his face. But I don't. "Why did we ditch the car. You know, maybe if we didn't take the highway we wouldn't even be in this mess."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you didn't kill Jay in the first place!" As soon as its out of my mouth I regret it. I shouldn't have said that. I really shouldn't have said that. Dickie stops moving. He looks at me with this appalled look on his face. Suddenly my regret fades and I'm back to being angry. What the hell is wrong with my son?

"Why would you say that? Why would you bring that up?" I don't answer. I know if I do, I'm going to say something I regret. So I keep my mouth shut. Dickie nods angrily before turning around and heading in the opposite direction. My anger rises to extreme levels.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Home! I'm tired of this." Oh I don't think so.

I grab him by the arm and stop him before he goes too far. He stares back at me with a teen angst look that I absolutely hate. "I don't think so." He takes a swing at me. I stop him. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He tries to hit me again, I grab his wrists and hold them away from me. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because my life is over! You expect me to run away to Canada and pretend I never had a family back home! Everything I knew and loved is gone!"

"You should have thought about that before you beat Jay to death!" that is the second time I said something stupid. But I don't give a fuck anymore.

Dickie stopped moving around trying to escape. His face goes completely blank. "What are you saying dad?" I let him go.

"I'm saying, that I'm starting to think that you don't care that you killed Jay, that all you care about is yourself and what you lost. Jay lost his life. At your hands, and you don't care."

"Of course I care! You have no idea how I feel-"

"Then talk to me! What the hell is going on with you!"

"I loved him! And now he's dead, and every time I think about him, I wish I was dead." his eyes are glistening. My heart skipped a beat at his last comment. "Are you happy? Huh?" I can't really respond to that. But my anger is completely gone and all I feel is remorse. "I killed him because he told me he loved me. Because I was afraid." He's quieted down a bit, but his words still have the same sting. "So I killed him. I bashed his head into a wall and I killed him." He falls on his knees, taking me down with him. I can barely breathe, and Dickie is choking out sob after sob. That is the first time since Jay died that he showed real emotion about it.

I can't think of anything else to do but hold him and let him finish crying. "It's ok, Dickie." I know it's not, but it's the only thing I can think of saying.

"No it's not. It's not ok." he sobs again. "I just wanna die." Now it's my turn to sob. Hearing my son talk about how he wishes he were dead is not one of my greater moments.

"Elliot freeze!" This day just sucks all around.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OK, so, since this story was started before Kathy even found out she was pregnant, I've decided to ignore that little detail. Eli was never born, so Dickie is still Elliot's only son.

Chapter 12:

"Step away from the boy and put your hands on your head!" I hate Fin right now. Dickie grips me just a little tighter. I peel him off of my and look down at his face. he's completely white, his bloodshot eyes completely full of fear. "I said step away from the damn boy!"

I take a deep breath and do what he ordered. Although I'd rather tear him into pieces. "Now turn around, slowly." Again I do what he asks. His gun is pointed at me; in that way he holds it, one handed, arm straight out. It looks cool, but somehow I always thought it gave you pretty bad aim. And your arm tends to get tired after a while.

"Fin, please don't do this." Fin takes a step closer, and stupidly I draw my gun. He doesn't shoot, and neither do I. But I can hear Dickie whimper in the background.

"Put the gun down Elliot."

"Just let us go on our way."

"I can't do that." I try to assess the situation. If either of us shoot, we'd kill the other, but if I kill Fin, then the other cops nearby are most likely to hear the noise and know exactly where we are.

"How'd you find us?" He shrugs. "Fin, look, you know me. Please, just put your gun down, and let me protect my son." I'd get on my knees and beg if that didn't put me at a disadvantage.

"Elliot, he killed a kid. Beat him to death, now you saw that boy the same as me." He takes a step closer.

"One more step and I'll shoot you." I'm talking to him the same way I would talk to a perp. The only difference is that I'm the perp this time. "Fin, I don't want to hurt you. But if you force my hand, I will."

'Oh yeah, you're just a family of killers aren't you?" The little vein pulses in my temple and my finger wants nothing more than to apply a little more pressure on the trigger. Just a little more…

"Dad!" I finger relaxes. The next thing I know, Dickie's standing next to me, looking at me with that same scared expression. "Dad, maybe enough is enough." I spare him a quick glance. "Ok he's right. I deserve to pay for what I did." I see the tears brimming in his eyes again. He lowers his head, so he's staring at the dirt.

"Dickie–"

I try to say something but he shakes his head vigorously. "Dad, I've already ruined my own life, I won't ruin yours too."

"Dickie, I'm old, I've lived my life." A tear slips down his cheek and he immediately wipes it away. "Dickie, I'm your father, I'm supposed to protect you." He finally looks me in the eye.

"You can't protect me from this. You tried, but it's not going to work. We've lost, dad. Give up now, and with your track record, they'll let you go easy."

"My track record, Dickie, I.A.B.'s been trying to throw me in jail since I became a detective." I keep looking between my son and my colleague. Every word passed between us and I see Fin lower his weapon ever so slightly.

"Dad if you give up now, tell them that it was some vain attempt to protect your son, I mean, no jury would willingly throw you in jail." I take one hand off my gun and grab his shoulder and squeeze it tight.

"Dickie, I don't care if I go to jail. I don't care if I die, as long as you're safe. And you can't be safe in prison. Alright, I know what those places are like. A kid like you, would be beaten, or raped."

My son chuckles a little bit. "Dad, I'm gay. You can't rape the willing." I know he's trying to be humorous, but now is not the time for that.

"Dickie, you can joke about it all you want, I'm not going to let them have you. I will never give up on you. Got it?" I turn back to Fin and grasp my gun with both hands again. "I killed Jay." Dickie's head shot up. "I saw the two of them," I shudder, afraid to let the words out. "together, and I freaked. I killed Jay and tried to cover it up by dumping his body. I tried to get Dickie out of the country because he's a witness and he didn't come forward. I was afraid you would charge him with obstruction or accessory. But he had nothing to do with this. So if you're going to arrest somebody, it's gonna be me."

Fin doesn't move. For what feels like forever, we just stare at each other with our guns held high. Finally, Fin spoke. "You're willing to testify to that in court?" I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. "Under oath, against the penalty of perjury, you would tell that to the judge." Again, I nod. And back to our staring contest.

Suddenly Fin lowers his gun. I stare at him quizzically, but I won't drop mine. "Hey man, I know what it's like to wanna protect your kid." Of course he did, how could I forget all the crap Fin went through when Ken was questioned in a murder. "If I was in your shoes, I'd be doin' the same thing." I smile. Dickie looks confused as all hell.

I drop my gun and close distance between me and Fin. I grab the other man by the shoulders and pull him into a giant bear hug. I hear Dickie yell "Dude!" behind me, but I just chuckle. When the hell was the last time Fin and I hugged? Have we ever hugged?

Well this is awkward, two cops, who are the epitome of tough he-men, hugging each other tightly because we both have a gay son at one point or another accused of murder. I don't even hug Olivia.

I pull away, a little quicker than I intended. Now this is even more awkward. The aftermath of the hug. I stare down at the ground. Suddenly he shoves his keys into my face. "Take good care of her." I shake my head.

"I can't just take your car, Fin. I'd have to make it look like I forced your hand or something." He shrugs. He steps back and braces himself. "Sorry," I take a deep breath and swing at him as hard as I can. He bends over and nearly falls to his hands and knees.

I get another "dude" from Dickie. I grab Fin's handcuffs, his arms and pull him towards a nearby tree.

"You're enjoying yourself aren't you?" I shrug.

"I never get to play the perp. It's actually kinda fun." He just smiles as I cuff his hands behind the tree and place the key on the ground right underneath.

"Yeah I remember." I assume from when he worked Narcotics. I placed the scene rather nicely, I might add. "cars on the main road ahead of the block. If you can get in you'll be gold. I smile.

"Thanks man. Really." He smiles. I clasp him on his shoulder and walk off towards the car.

Dickie's POV:

There is no way my dad just had a gay moment, I mean, I'll admit, that's what it looked like, but this is my father, he's not like that. Fin however is questionable.

As my dad walks away and move up closer to Fin. He's already moving down towards the key. He stops when I stand up next to him. "You've got a thing for my dad don't you?" he glares.

"I ain't gay, kid."

I nod, unconvinced. "Shouldn't you be going now?" I pat him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him." I start following my dad.


End file.
